1. Field
The example embodiments relate to booting a system, and more particularly to a memory module system using a partitioned serial presence detect (SPD) memory and a method of booting the memory module system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many systems may include a small software program for initially booting a system, basically checking a system, and loading application programs before other programs like, for example, an operating system (OS) operate. Such a small software program may be stored in a read-only memory (ROM) type device. The device may be one of a variety of ROMs. These ROMs may be referred to as SPD ROMs.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional SPD ROM.
Referring to FIG. 1, the software program may exist in a used region 110. The conventional SPD ROM 100 may be only partially used since a software program stored in the conventional SPD ROM 100 may be small in size. The software program stored in the conventional SPD ROM 100 may not need large changes. However, the conventional SPD ROM 100 may be changed so as to modify the software program when a load function or a check function of an initial application program is changed. Also, the conventional SPD ROM 100 may need to be changed to recover the software program when an application program of a system (not shown) including the conventional SPD ROM 100 is corrupted. An error in an application program may corrupt a conventional SPD ROM 100 which may cause the software program to fail.
The software program in the conventional SPD ROM 100 may be changed by changing the hardware of the conventional SPD ROM 100 directly or by modifying the software program. However, changing the software program these ways may take a long time.
FIG. 2 is a flow chart illustrating a method of booting a system using a conventional SPD ROM.
Referring to FIG. 2, an initialization signal may be input to the system (S210), and SPD data may be read from the conventional SPD ROM (S220). If the SPD data is normal (S230: YES), booting the system may be finished (S260). If the SPD data is abnormal (S230: NO), booting the system may be performed by using an external memory (S250) or the system may break down (S270). That is, the system may break down or use the external memory when the SPD data is abnormal, so booting the system with a conventional SPD ROM may be unstable.